


My Future

by adiwriting



Series: My Home [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: Felicity has been a lot of things to Oliver in the twenty-two years that they've known and loved each other: a north star, a partner, and most importantly, a home. But Felicity is about to share news that gives him something he never knew he could have: a future.





	My Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is it- the one year anniversary of Home Verse! I cannot believe it's been an entire year filled with fic in this AU I created. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride as much as I have. I never through this fic would go beyond the very first one-shot in this verse. To see it grow like it has — in large part because of your support — it's amazing. 
> 
> I went back and forth on what to post for the anniversary. Nothing felt either special enough, or inspired me enough to write a fic. I'd nearly given up hope posting anything today, when somebody randomly showed up in my inbox this morning with this request. So thank you for the inspiration, whoever you are! It means the world to me! 
> 
> Side note- if anyone is interested in making art for this verse, I'd very much appreciate it! Reach out to me on Tumblr (adiwriting) 
> 
> This story takes place in October of 2013, two months after Olicity's wedding. For a more complete timeline, see the [Home Verse Timeline.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304013)

When Felicity feels the bed shift beneath her, she cracks her eyes open to glance at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It’s after two in the morning. It’s not unusual for Oliver to get home late — However, it is unusual for him to get home late when he’s been out without her. It’s rare that they spend their nights apart anymore. Most nights they are working on Team Arrow business. If they get the occasional night off, they spend it together. Every once in awhile, one of them will go out to dinner with a friend… but they never return after midnight. The only places open at this hour are bars, and Oliver doesn’t drink. Felicity does, but she doesn’t stay out late anymore because it makes Oliver nervous. 

He brushes the hair away from her face gently and places a soft kiss behind her ear before wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her back against him. She hums happily in his arms. 

“Did you have fun?” she whispers, not quite willing to wake up completely. She’d been having such a good dream. 

Oliver hums as he nuzzles his nose into her hair. 

“After the dinner was over, I stayed to help Tommy clean up,” he says. She can hear it in his voice. He’s been drinking. She smiles at that. It’s been awhile since she’s heard that slightly buzzed tone of his. Post-island Oliver is way too controlled in all things to allow himself to let loose. 

“You were both cleaning up?” she asks, amused. 

Tommy and Laurel threw a fundraiser tonight in one of the Hilton’s larger ballrooms. There is no way that either of her boys were doing anything that even remotely resembles cleaning up. 

“We were overseeing the cleanup…” 

She snorts. She just bets they were overseeing the cleanup. Right from the comfort of one of Tommy’s favorite bars, conveniently located in the lobby of the Hilton. 

Oliver’s hand begins rubbing circles on her stomach, reminding her of the news she’d received this evening. It’s still so new that it’s easy to forget that she’s pregnant. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks. He sounds so relaxed. It’s nice to hear.  “Still sick?” 

Insecurity starts to pull at her brain. Oliver still thinks she just has the flu. He doesn’t know that she took a pregnancy test this evening while he’d been at Tommy and Laurel’s charity event with Thea. 

“Better,” she says, not explaining any further. 

Oliver had told her that he wanted to wait at least a year before they even talked about starting a family. She knows that he doesn’t want to be like John. He doesn’t want to still be going out in the field when he’s a father. By putting the conversation off for an entire year, Oliver had given them both time to see to it that the city would be fine without The Arrow patrolling the streets. There is still so much corruption to clean up tied to all of dirty deals Malcolm made with people to setup the Undertaking. Even though they’ve locked Malcolm up for good, Oliver won’t feel his mission is finished until every name on that list has been dealt with. 

She’d agreed with him that they should wait a year, mostly because she hadn’t felt ready to have a baby either. But they are having a baby now.

Earlier, Felicity had told Moira that she would wait to tell him. That she would let Moira help her come up with a super cute way to inform Oliver that he’s going to be a daddy. At the moment, it had seemed like a good idea. If she did it right, she could help lessen the shock of finding out she’s pregnant by figuring out a way to make the entire thing feel exciting. Non-threatening. 

Laying here in his arms, however, Felicity can’t imagine not telling him immediately. 

She shifts around so that she’s facing him. Oliver leans his head against hers and sighs. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

“You’re drunk,” she teases him. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t still love you,” he says, pulling back to kiss her forehead before resting his head against hers again. “Besides, I’m not drunk. Just tipsy.” 

She opens her eyes to meet his and is surprised to find that they aren’t glazed over with alcohol. 

“Why do you sound so light then?” she asks, curiously. 

Oliver shrugs. 

“I just spent a great night reconnecting with my best friend. And then I got to come home to the most beautiful girl in the world asleep in my bed,” he whispers. “Today was a good day.” 

She smiles brightly. Oliver hasn’t had the easiest time coming back from his five years away. There is trauma that she fears he will always carry with him. After being home a year, a darkness still lingers underneath the surface. He still wakes up with nightmares and though he’s reluctant to admit it, shows signs of PTSD. Because of all of this, she absolutely cherishes the moments where he seems truly content. 

“ _ Our _ bed,” she corrects him. 

Oliver hums happily, tightening his hold on her. “Our home.” 

“Oliver…”

Butterflies dance in her stomach. Part of her is worried about his reaction, but the other, more rational part, knows that he’s going to be happy. He loves her too much not to immediately fall in love with this baby that they are going to bring into the world together. 

She knows that most girls would fuss over how they say it. They’d hem and haw over the words they used, knowing that it’s going to be a moment that they remember for the rest of their lives. But the two of them have never been the kind of couple to do things over the top. Their proposal hadn’t been a big affair — People are surprised to hear that. They think, being a Queen, Oliver would have had an elaborate romantic gesture planned. He hadn’t. Not once in any of the thirteen times he’s asked her. He’d simply asked her quietly while the two of them had been in each other’s arms. And it had been perfect. 

Much like this night is going to be perfect. 

Because they don’t need anything big and flashy for it to be special. The fact that Oliver is here, with her, and they are happy together is miracle enough. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Oliver’s eyes go wide for a moment before the grow calculating and he looks her over several times. Slowly, a smile appears on his face as his eyes met her own. 

“Really?” he asks. His voice is shaky and his eyes mist over with unshed tears. 

Felicity nods, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop a goofy grin from taking over. 

He lets out a cross between a laugh and a sob as tears start to fall. His wide smile assures her that they are happy tears. He wraps his arms tighter around her body and pulls her on top of him as he buries his face into her neck. 

They stay like that for a long time, while Oliver mumbles into her skin incoherently. She doesn’t say a word. Sometimes, he just needs time to process through his emotions, she’s learned. Eventually, she feels his breathing even out and the tight grip he has around her loosens. She slides off of him and cuddles into his side. 

He kisses the top of her head before admitting, “I never thought I would have this.” 

“Have what?” she asks. 

A family? A life? Happiness? He’d told her as much when they’d found each other again after all of those years being away. It still hits her hard every time she realizes how lucky they are. 

“A future.” 

Her throat closes up and her eyes fill with tears at his words. She still has a difficult time hearing about what he went through during his time away. She still remembers what it was like to believe he was truly gone. It always turns her stomach into knots when she thinks about how easily they could have lost him. 

She looks up at him and he smiles down at her. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“For getting pregnant?” she teases, taking slow breaths to try and untangle the knots in her stomach. “You have yourself to thank for that. I’m pretty sure it was your condom breaking on our honeymoon that got me pregnant.” 

“For giving me a dream I didn’t know I actually had,” he says, reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek. 

She shakes her head. 

“I know this isn’t the best time,” she says. “We’ve only been married for two months…” 

Oliver holds a finger up to her lips to silence her. “There’s never a good time to have a baby.” 

“Your mom basically said the same thing.” 

“My mom?” he says, giving her a strange look. 

She nods. “She’s the one that figured out I was pregnant,” she says. “She bought me the pregnancy test this evening.” 

Oliver stares at her a moment longer, questioning, before he chuckles. “Yeah. That tracks.” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, looking away from him. 

“Hey,” he says softly, placing a finger under her chin to get her to look back at him. When she does, he says, “Nothing you and I do together could ever be anything less than perfect.” 

“You’re so cheesy,” she says through a smile. “I wonder if the girls knew that when they voted you second most eligible bachelor.” 

“Not a bachelor anymore.” He holds up his left hand to show off his wedding ring. She reaches up her own left hand to thread their fingers together. They both stare at their hands, studying the way the moonlight coming in through the window reflects off of their rings. 

“I know that we have a lot to talk about. There are things that we need to figure out,” Oliver says, bringing their hands up to his face so that he can kiss her wedding ring. “But for tonight, can we just be happy together?” 

Felicity untangles their hands so that she can cradle his face. He instantly moves to place a kiss on her palm. 

“Of course,” she says. 

She tilts her head up and Oliver meets her halfway, joining her in a tender kiss. Her right hand falls to his chest, down his stomach, and around to his back, pulling him in closer so that their hips meet. 

Oliver groans and his hand goes to her shoulder. He’s in the process of pushing her onto her back and crawling over her when he pulls away suddenly. 

“Wait,” he says as she whines. “Are you sure it’s safe?” 

Felicity can feel a laugh building and she bites her lips to contain it. He looks so concerned. It’s adorable. 

“To have sex?” she asks, just barely able to keep herself from laughing at him. “I’m already pregnant. What’s the worst that can happen?”  

He sits back on his heels and crosses his arms, glaring at her. “I don’t want to poke the baby or something.” 

“Oliver.” Felicity can’t stop herself from laughing. 

“What?” he pouts. 

She sits up in bed and crawls over to him. She wraps her arms around his neck. It doesn’t take but a second for him to drop his pout and wrap his arms around her. 

“You can’t poke the baby,” she explains, carefully. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I already looked it up,” she says, matter of factly. This time, it’s Oliver’s turn to laugh. 

“You researched having sex while pregnant?” he asks. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she defends herself. “And do you realize how much sex we have?” 

Oliver’s eyes darken. His eyes go to her lips as he licks his own. The heat of his gaze sets her stomach ablaze with desire. Instantly, all humor is gone and she only has one thought — Oliver. He slowly sets her down on the bed and leans over her. 

“I love you,” he says with such an intensity that it sends a shiver through her body. 

“I love you, too,” she says, placing her feet on the bed to cradle him between her knees. “Make love to me.” 

Oliver reaches over her towards the nightstand and she grabs his wrist. When he shoots her a questioning look, she shakes her head. 

“We don’t need condoms anymore,” she informs him. “That ship has already sailed.” 

She watches as her words take a moment to process, but the second they do, he releases a nearly animalistic growl. Felicity understands. They’ve been so careful every since they started having sex a year ago. She had suggested that they give up the condoms after they got married, but Oliver had been too nervous. He hadn’t trusted the pill to do its job — which she still secretly thinks was his way of imply he didn’t trust her to take her pill everyday — and he’d been right. 

The fact that both the pill and a condom had managed to fail them really only gave her further proof that this child was meant to be theirs. 

Oliver grabs her tank top by the hem and pulls it over her shoulders. Her nipples harden as the cool breeze hits them. Oliver warms them by placing his mouth over the right breast and thumbing at her left. She releases a pleased gasp. 

Oliver’s lips move down her body to her stomach. Once he’s there, he whispers, “close your ears little one, I’m going to make your mommy scream tonight.” 

“Oliver!” she admonishes him with a surprised laugh. “He can’t hear yet!” 

“He?” he asks. “How can you be so sure it’s a he?” 

She shrugs. “Just a feeling. Why? Did you want a little girl?” 

Oliver shakes his head. “I don’t care what we have, so long as it’s healthy.” 

“You’re going to be such a good daddy,” she tells him as he kisses his way down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. 

“I hope so,” he tells her as he tucks his thumb into her pants. She lifts her hips off of the bed so that he can slowly peel her pants off, leaving her in just her underwear. “I want to be.” 

“You will be,” she assures him as he begins kissing her ankle and working his way up her leg. “You don’t know how to do anything without anything less than your whole heart.” 

Oliver pauses and looks up at her, doubt coloring his features. “I’ve got a lot of darkness in me still…” 

She sits up in bed and cradles his face with her hands. 

“Maybe,” she says softly. Her hand drops to his heart and his own hand moves to cover hers, holding her in place. “But you have a good heart. There’s still light inside of you. And this baby? It’ll bring it out of you.” 

The moment she says it, she’s sure of it. There is no way possible that this child isn’t going to be the best thing that ever happens to Oliver. It’s going to allow him to focus on the promise of his future rather than the sins of his past. 

He buries his face in her hair as his nose nuzzles at the spot just below her ear. 

“You bring it out of me,” Oliver murmurs into her skin. “This baby will be a part of you, so they will too.” 

She pulls away from him, wanting to look into his eyes when she says this. 

“My north star,” she says, repeating the words he’d told her all those years ago, right before the Gambit sunk. They’d stuck with her, even after all of this time. 

“My compass,” he says with a warm smile, leaning over her body as she falls back into bed. She traces down his chest before her hands grab at his shirt and pull it over his head. 

“My home,” he whispers as he places featherlight kisses to her neck. 

Her fingers card through his hair as he makes his way down to her body. He places a kiss to her belly. 

“My future,” he says, caressing her stomach tenderly. 

And Felicity has to admit — she may never have thought about wanting a kid before. She certainly hadn’t thought she’d want one when she’s still so early in her career. But the way that Oliver is placing soft kisses to her stomach has her heart pulling painfully. 

This is everything she’s ever wanted. 

Oliver is right. 

Her hand moves down to link with Oliver’s over her stomach. 

“ _ Our _ future.” 


End file.
